


is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?

by mingomangomongo



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mini crewmates are children, Mini!Yangyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingomangomongo/pseuds/mingomangomongo
Summary: "Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?"
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 31





	is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?

**Author's Note:**

> a short, self-indulgent seulrene among us drabble because queens

"Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" 

When the pink-suited woman behind her didn’t respond, the orange-suited crewmate let go of the wires she’d been trying to repair and twisted around, her knee knocking against the helmet she’d taken off and set on the floor so she could focus. She was already starting to laugh, about to apologize and explain that she’d only meant it as a joke, when she caught sight of the gun that was in the other woman’s hand. 

Her laughter died immediately, replaced by a sick tightening in her gut. 

“...Irene?” 

She was supposed to call her by her color, Seulgi knew that. But they’d never followed that rule; not the two of them. They’d grown so close over the mission. Seulgi had never expected to find herself in this position. Not with Irene. 

She’d never even  _ suspected  _ that Irene could be an Impostor. 

Irene’s visor was dark. Seulgi couldn’t see inside her spacesuit, couldn’t see what expression the other woman was making. Whether it was a self-satisfied smirk or the blank poker face of a killer, it was a secret to the crewmate who had just wanted to fix wires and finish her daily tasks. 

A small pink body poked around Irene’s leg, and Seulgi lowered her head to look down at Irene’s mini. She’d always assumed the little boy was Irene’s son, and Irene had never corrected her. Now Seulgi wasn’t sure what he was. Did Impostors have children? Or was this just a very short Impostor? Were they there to kill her together? 

Irene reached up with her free hand and unclasped the straps of her helmet. It hit the floor a moment later, leaving Seulgi to look into Irene’s teary eyes. 

Wait.

_ Teary?  _

“Impostors don’t cry,” Seulgi mumbled. 

“How do you know we don’t?” Irene questioned. The gun was still leveled at the orange crewmate, but Seulgi couldn’t take her eyes off Irene’s face. “You know nothing about us.” 

That was definitely true. Seulgi had thought she’d known Irene and her little boy YangYang, but apparently she was wrong. 

This wasn’t the woman she’d fallen in love with. 

Seulgi swallowed. “How long have you been… the impostor?” 

Irene’s smile showed many, many  _ sharp _ , terrifying teeth, yet it still maintained an air of sorrow. “I was always the impostor, Seul.” 

“You… how can that be true? We’ve been on the same ship for  _ two years _ , Irene.” It didn’t make sense. Seulgi had never heard of an Impostor remaining undetected for two years before beginning their killing spree. 

“The longer I was a member of this crew, the less suspicion I could be put under,” the Impostor shrugged. “I built a solid alibi.” 

“You’re a cold bitch,” Seulgi whispered. “Is that all I was? An  _ alibi _ ?” 

Irene glanced over her shoulder and then shifted her stance, evening out her weight and squaring her shoulders as she lifted the gun just slightly. “Of course not. I really do love you, Seulgi.”

“You’re pointing a  _ gun  _ at my  _ head _ !” the crewmate burst out. 

“I’m buying time!” Irene hissed. “Purple is in admin. They think I’m trying to kill you. Any minute now, someone will walk in and find them with the body of Blue. Purple will be ejected. Then I’ll be the only Impostor left on this ship.” 

“All along… the other Impostor was Purple?” Seulgi couldn’t believe it. Purple was always so quiet and unassuming, easily missed and always believed whenever they presented evidence or stated their alibi. 

“You don’t know the real Purple,” spat Irene. “They’re a bloodthirsty killer. I always told them their recklessness would get them caught by the crew. Did they ever listen to me? No.” 

Something suddenly clicked. 

“Did you… did you plan this?” 

Irene looked away from her. “...yes,” she admitted quietly. “I couldn’t bring myself to kill you, or to let them do it. So… I made an arrangement with Lime. I told them when and where they’d find Purple and Blue. Purple’s been planning to take out Blue in admin for a while now. He always takes so long at cardswipe, so he’s a perfect target. Lime… will just be in the right place at the right time to catch Purple. After that, Lime will probably turn me in, but that’s fine. At least you’ll be safe.” 

As though on cue, the intercom crackled. 

_ “Body reported in Admin. Report to cafeteria for emergency meeting.”  _

Irene put the gun away and held out a hand to help the orange crewmate up. 

“Let’s go, Seul.” 


End file.
